I'm a complex guy, sweetheart
by Drucilla460
Summary: He was glad he was still alive. He’d never had the chance to say goodbye... The story of what happened after the season finaly. Sawyer and Kate. Complete
1. Reliving the Moment

Disclaimer: The characters and story plots of Lost do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1:** Reliving the Moment

* * *

Sawyer's eyes shot open as his mind replayed the incident. His breathing had grown heavy and his brow was slightly moist. He tried to raise his arm to wipe the sweat away but he couldn't. He looked over at his right shoulder. White linen was wrapped tightly around his shoulder and upper arm. A patch of dark red liquid seeped though the cloth, leaving a stain.

Gritting his teeth, Sawyer managed to sit up and use his left arm to grab his blood-soaked shirt from a nearby chair. After a series of painful maneuvers, he managed to get the shirt over his disabled arm. In one quick motion, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. While he waited for the pain in his shoulder to subside, he looked around at the small room he was confined to.

The bed as attached to the wall and floor to keep it form moving. There was a chair sitting next to it and a small table in the other side of the room. On the table was a single piece of paper. Sawyer pulled himself up and walked slowly over to the table. He picked up the paper and used his good arm to unfold it and look it over. The pencil was smudged and some of the words were unreadable. He refolded the paper and shoved it into his pocket on his way out of the room.

His surroundings were just as he had expected but not what he had hoped. He was on a boat again. Of course this wasn't built out of rubble and wood. This was a real boat. He stepped out to the railing and looked out, into the ocean. The image of the gun shot into his head. He heard the gunshot over and over again in his head.

Backing up from the railing, Sawyer turned his head towards the front of the boat. There was land ahead. He knew exactly what it was. He made his way towards the front of the boat to get a closer look. It looked as if he would be back on the damn island in about an hour. He sighed and tried to move his shoulder again. Sawyer gritted his teeth and cried out a little bit from the pain.

"You shouldn't be trying to move it yet. We don't have a doctor on board," said a voice form behind him.

Sawyer spun around to see the smiling face of a man he had never seen before.

"The one time I actually need the Doc. he isn't here," Sawyer grumbled under his breath.

The man smiled at him, "your lucky to be alive. If the Asian guy hadn't pulled you up, you'd have drowned."

Again, the scene flashed into his head. 'Why does everyone have to keep bringing this up?' he thought to himself.

"The boy," Sawyer began, "Did you get him?"

"Yeah," the man replied, "We found him on some little boat. The entire crew was dead. They'd all been shot. Kid was terrified. He's still asleep."

Sawyer nodded and looked back at the island. He was glad he was still alive. He'd never had the chance to say goodbye to Kate. He assumed that was why he had been dreaming about her.


	2. Reunion of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plots of Lost.

**Chapter 2:** Reunion of Old Friends

* * *

"Welcome back," Kate said with a smile as Sawyer and Jin stepped out of the rowboat.

Sawyer smirked at her, "Miss me freckles?" he said as he walked past her to Jack.

"Hey Doc, got any pain killers?"

Jack looked at him and then to his shoulder, "What happened?" he asked as he noticed the blood covering Sawyer's shirt.

"It's a long story," Sawyer replied, "Just give me some Tylenol or something."

"Jack pulled his pack of his back and pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol and handed it to Sawyer. He opened it and swallowed four pills before turning back to Kate and Sayid who were helping people into the rowboat.

Kate stopped as soon as she realized Sawyer was watching her. She walked over to him and shielded her eyes form the sun. Sawyer looked at her and smirked, "Can I help you?"

"You could tell me what happened out there," She replied as she hinted for him to follow her away from the group. Sawyer walked the short distance to the woods with her.

"Why does it matter?" he said, his tone a bit more inviting than usual, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

Kate looked at him, "You're not as cold hearted as you make people think, you know that."

Sawyer glared at her. He knew, he just didn't like it. "I think you've lost your mind since the last time I saw you freckles."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked down a small path made by Lock during his "hunting" expeditions.

"Where are we going?" Sawyer asked as he followed Kate down the path.

"The boat isn't going to leave until tomorrow morning. I thought we could spend some time together before we get back to civilization and I get thrown in jail," Kate said in a solemn voice.

Sawyer grabbed her arm and stopped her, "If this is your last night of freedom, how about we make it memorable sweetheart."

Kate looked at him for a moment then turned away and kept walking. "No thanks."

* * *

The boat was just large enough to hold all 48 of them. Jack had already asked the captain to show him all the first aid items they had and had been patching up small ailments for the past hour. He was just finishing up on some of Shannon's cuts when Michael came up to him looking for Sawyer.

"I don't know where he is. I saw him and Kate a while ago but I don't know where they went. I guess we just hope they get back before tomorrow morning or we're leaving them here," Jack said with a smirk.

Michael nodded and thanked him. Jack wasn't sure weather he should be angry or happy for them. He didn't know why but he knew Kate saw something in Sawyer. With a sigh he stood up and walked to the bow of the boat. He was almost going to miss this island. For the past two months, it had been home and he didn't really have anything to look forward to when he got back the L.A. He almost wished he could stay on the island, just for a little while longer.

* * *

Kate stopped at set down her bag when they reached the waterfall. It was the first place she and Sawyer had gotten along as friends. Right up until they found the briefcase at the bottom, of course.

"Now isn't this sweet," Sawyer said as he looked around, "Care for a swim?" he asked as he slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing the bandages on his shoulder.

Kate looked at his shoulder, "How did that happen?" she asked as he walked to the edge of the water.

"An accident with a pistol," He replied, sitting down on a log next to the pond. He tried to avoid eye contact but Kate was persistent. She sat down next to him and gently forced him to look at her.

"You were trying to protect them, weren't you," she asked softly.

"Well what was I going to do?" he asked, "Let them take the kid? Nobody's that heartless.

Kate smiled and looked at his shoulder, "Can I take a look at it? See if it's infected?"

Sawyer looked at her for a moment, "Fine."

Kate slowly unwound the bandages that had been carefully wrapped around his upper arm. It hurt but Sawyer didn't say anything. Kate's soft hands worked their way around his shoulder for a moment the down his arm as she pulled the last of the bandages off. The wound was red and slightly swollen. The bleeding has stopped but it was still painful. Kate touched the area around the wound gently but Sawyer pulled his arm away, "Watch it!" he yelled, his eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. We should go back. Jack needs to look at that." Kate said softly as she picked up the bandages and slowly began to rewrap his arm. When she was finished, Sawyer stood up and grabbed his shirt. "Let's go."

With a sigh, Kate stood up and followed him back down the path towards the beach. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed tonight.


	3. Taking it to the Next Level

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Lost, it's characters or it's plot.

This chapter is inappropriate for anyone under the age of 17.

**Chapter 3:** Taking it to the Next Level

* * *

'There is no way this happened by accident' Kate thought to herself as she watched Sawyer sleep. Jack had given him a sedative so he could remove the bullet from Sawyer's shoulder. He then told Kate that "somehow" it ended up that she and Sawyer would have to share a room. He then glared at her and walked away. 

Kate could tell Jack was jealous but she had much more of a connection with Sawyer. It became pretty obvious that after the kiss they shared, Sawyer felt the same way about her. She just wished there was a good way to accept his offer of a one-night stand before she was sent to jail, without sounding like a whore of course.

Kate was caught up in thought when sawyer woke up and rolled onto his side to face her. His arm was bandaged and hurt a lot less then it had before. He looked at her for a moment before she realized he was awake. She stood up from her seated position on the floor and walked over to the bed.

"Feeling any better?" she asked as he sat up in the bed and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just peachy," He said rubbing his upper arm a bit. At least he could do that much and the pain didn't kill him.

Kate reached out and touched his wounded arm gently, staring at he own hand as she did.

Sawyer smirked to himself and reached out to her. Her placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it so her eyes met his. They both knew what was going to happen but neither of them were prepared for it. Sawyer's lips gently brushed Kate's as he made his way to her neck.

Kate knew she wanted this but couldn't help thinking that she was just using him. Of course, she thought he probably wouldn't mind even if she was. Before she knew it, her hands were wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss her neck. The feeling was amazing. He was so gentle when he wanted to be. Kate let herself drift off as Sawyer's lips moved up to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

Sawyer hadn't expected to want this as much as he did. He noticed his unusual tenderness as he moved his hands to the small of her back. There was something different about her from all the other women he had been with. Maybe it was just the fact that he had gotten to know her. Whatever it was, he liked it. Her hands had made their way to his chest and her tongue into his mouth.

With one quick movement, Sawyer pulled Kate's shirt over her head, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder as he did. A chill ran up though his spine as she reached for his belt, pulling him a little closer. Kate was now sitting over him, her legs around his. Sawyer moved his hands slowly down her sides and to the clasp of her filthy jeans. Their clothing was discussing for obvious reason and they both were thrilled to get out of it. Taking turns, they pulled off each others clothing until they were both lying in the bed under a thin sheet, their lips still attached.

Sawyer ran his hand down Kate's back again, making her shiver slightly and press her body against his. Sawyer gently picked Kate up and rolled her over, putting himself on top. With one fluid motion, he fell into her, natural lubricant easing the friction between them. Kate let out a soft moan in his ear as a stimulant.

Both still amazed at their tenderness towards each other, Sawyer and Kate moved in unison, slowly grinding against one another. Sawyer kissed the nape of Kate's neck causing her so gasp softly and arch against him, pleasure growing inside her.

The moment of her climax, Kate let out a cry that went though the paper-thin walls even though neither of them noticed at that precise moment. Kate pressed herself against Sawyer as her climax subsided, quickly leading Sawyer to his. Sawyer let out a gasp as he released. Together, they fell into one another, kissing, sweating, gasping for breath.

Sawyer rolled to the side, falling back into the bed. He slowly turned his head to face Kate who had rolled onto her side to face him. "Kate," he said softly, "That was incredible."

Kate smiled and started to return the compliment when she realized, "You called me Kate…"

Sawyer grinned at her and turned his head back up towards the ceiling, "It is your name, isn't it?"

"Well yes but… you've never called me that before," Kate said, scooting closer to him and resting a hand on his chest.

"If we're going to be sleeping together, I figured I should get used to using your real name, don't you think?" Sawyer answered, placing his hand on hers and turning back to face her.

There was more than just lust in his eyes. She could tell. Kate smiled and rested her head on his chest. Sawyer soon fell asleep like that, pressing against Kate. Kate, however, lay awake, watching him sleep, knowing that this was the last time she would ever see him like this. She was going to loose another man she loved and there was nothing she could do about it.


	4. The Last Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Although I wish I owned Sawyer, I don't.

Author's note: If anyone knows Kate's last name, please tell me. I know it, I just don't remember it >. cry...

**Chapter 4:** The Last Moments

* * *

A series of cries rang down the hallway in the hull of the boat. Sawyer's eyes opened slowly as the cries found his ears. He yawned, sat up, and started to get out of bed before he realized Kate was still there, asleep. The cries rang out again. This time he could make out Walt's voice, "We're almost there! We can see land!" 

Sawyer stood up and walked around the room, picking up miscellaneous articles of clothing and sorting his from Kate's. By the time he had finished, Kate had opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Sawyer turned around and looked at her, not realizing that he still wasn't wearing anything.

"Kid says we'll be at the mainland soon. You should get dressed." Sawyer said as he pulled his boxers over the exposed flesh of his lower body.

Kate stood up and began to pull her clothing over her own body, not taking her eyes off Sawyer. She was so scared of what was going to happen when the boat docked. The whole world must know they were on their way. She would be arrested as soon as she stepped foot on land.

When he had finished dressing, Sawyer walked over to Kate, an unreadable look in his eyes. Kate looked up at his just as she finished buttoning the last button of her blouse. She noticed the still blood soaked shirt Sawyer was wearing.

"Last night," She began, "I hope I didn't hurt you…" She motioned to his shoulder. Sawyer looked at his briefly then back to Kate.

Kate felt Sawyer's soft hand on her neck, "Not at all. You actually took my mind off it momentarily." He leaned in and pressed his lips gently onto hers. "Goodbye freckles."

It was all she could do to keep tears from coming to her eyes. It was so hard for her to connect with anyone and she had fallen in love with Sawyer. She would never be the same if forced to leave him. Kate let out a soft sigh as Sawyer left the room.

* * *

Jack looked around the deck at all the people he had come to know. They were all so egger to get back home. Why should he bother going home? There was nothing there. And now he had even lost his chance with Kate. Maybe he had misread her signals or she his. Regardless, she has Sawyer now and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Jack's mind would have continued drifting is a hand hadn't touched his shoulder.

"Jack," came Kate's voice from behind him, "Are you ok?"

He turned around and looked at her. Her hair was everywhere, blowing in the wind and in front of her face. She was beautiful. Just looking at her reminded him of how much he didn't want to go back.

"Fine," he replied as he turned around and looked back at the mainland. He didn't want to look at her now, right after Sawyer was finished with her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, mocking her without being too obvious.

"Jack," Kate said, her tone rather annoyed, "I'm sorry." Kate knew apologizing wasn't going to help. She knew how mad he was that she chose Sawyer over him. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Jack scoffed, "You didn't seam to mind last night. There are only two ways to explain that scream. Either he attacked you or you let him get on you. The way I see it, it was the later." Jack turned around and glanced at her briefly then walked away, not wanting to hear her reaction to his comment. He didn't want to see her any more than was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Sawyer saw the lights before anyone else. There were within ten minuets of the shore. The red and blue lights danced over the ocean. He knew they were for Kate. He hated to admit it, even if it was only in his head, but he was going to miss her when she was gone. There was so much more to her than the other girls he had been with and now he was never going to get the chance to find out. 

The boat pulled into harbor. Kate and Sawyer stood near one another as a line of cops pointed shotguns at the boat. One of the officers stepped forward with a piece of paper.

"I have a warent for the arrests of Kathrine Austin and James Ford."

"What!" Sawyer said, in the most pissed off voice Kate had ever heard.

Kate looked at him, "What did you do?"

Sawyer looked at her, "It's not important. Let's just get this over with. At least we're getting arrested together, Freckles."

Kate studied his eyes as the castaways pointed them out and the officers headed for them. Sawyer looked almost sad. Sawyer stared back at her for a minuet before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. Just before the cops pulled them apart, he was able to show Kate his affection just as he had that night.

Kate's eyes filled with tears as two officers pulled them away from each other while others put handcuffs on their wrists, forcing them to leave the boat before anyone else.

Sawyer never took his eyes off Kate as she was forced into the back of a police car and followed by an officer. He watched her just up until the moment he was forced into his own car and followed by an officer. He knew why he was being forced into the car, he just didn't know how they had found out.


	5. Involuntary Manslaughter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which should be pretty obvious to most people… unless you're really dumb…

**Chapter 5:** Involuntary Manslaughter

* * *

"You've got one phone call," the officer said as he glared at Kate and wiped the coffee off his upper lip.

Kate just stared. She didn't have anyone to call. Everyone she had ever loved was gone. Except sawyer of course. But he was in another cell somewhere. Giving the officer no response, she stared at him, fire in her eyes.

The officer shrugged and walked down the hallway, leaving Kate in a small jail cell. The officer had already arranged for an attorney to meet with her later that day. She knew she didn't have much of a case. With a sigh, she sat down on the wooden bench and closed her eyes. Images from the previous night filled her head.

They had only been apart for about an hour but he already missed him. 'You never know what you have until it's gone,' she thought to herself. It sounded dumb to her, even in her thoughts. That was one of the few things she remembered about her mother. She would say it all the time. It sounded just as dumb to Kate then as it did now. It wasn't until now that she really understood it's meaning. She missed Sawyer like she never thought she would. Her heart ached, knowing she would never see him again.

Kate was still wrapped up in thought of Sawyer when her attorney walked up to her cell. "Katharine Austin?" he asked, a kind tone in his voice.

Broken from her trance, Kate stood up and walked over to the door of the cell so the officer could let her out. She and they attorney walked to a secluded conference room where they could talk in private.

"I see your charges are murder in the second degree, bank robbery, position of an un registered weapon, and trespassing in a hospital," the attorney began, "Care to explain yourself?" he asked, looking up at her.

Kate stared at him for a moment then told her entire story, every detail. She didn't leave anything out, hoping he would find something that helped her case.

"Well," the attorney said, drumming his fingers, "It's not hopeless. It sounds more like involuntary manslaughter, which would result in a large fine and I bet we can get a jury to believe that you were forced into the robbery, the gun wasn't yours, and there is no way a jury would blame you for wanting to visit your mother in the hospital even though the circumstances were inappropriate.

Kate looked up at him, life coming back into her eyes. "You mean I have a chance of getting out of here?" she asked, wide eyed.

"As long as I can get the jury to believe it, yes, you do. Do you think that's what really happened? In voluntary manslaughter, forced robbery, and a simple visit to the hospital?"

A strong nod signaled Kate's answer. She knew the attorney was right about the involuntary manslaughter and the visit to her mother. The robbery on the other hand… She knew she had done that knowingly but since no one was hurt, well, no innocent people were hurt, and no money was taken, she agreed that she was forced into it.

It seamed to be looking good for her right now. She was convinced she had a good attorney. She just wondered how Sawyer was making out.


	6. Manslaughter and Loop Holes

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, nor do I own Wal-Mart…

Author's note: It took me about 25 minuets to figure out what the number of the plane was. I knew it, I just couldn't think of it. If any one knows any good forums that wouldn't take 25 minuets to get info, please let me know. Just write a review and give me the web address. Thanks

**Chapter 6:** Manslaughter and Loop Holes

* * *

A large, beady-eyed officer pushed Sawyer into his cell. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. A number of men the other cells snickered at sawyer got to his feet. He still had all the cuts he had gotten on the island and it looked like the cops had beaten him, or at least the other criminals thought so. They mocked him, asking him what he was in for then making up storied that he stole a piece of candy from the local Wall-Mart.

A big guy in the cell next to him asked what he was really in there for. Sawyer looked up and glared at him. He was hesitant to answer. No good could come of this and he wanted to get out of here. He had nowhere to go but he had Kate. If he was out of here, maybe he could help her get out too. The men had started mocking him again so he decided to answer, "Manslaughter," he said in a soft voice so only the people near by could hear him. The room quieted down.

"What did he say?" called a man from the other side of the room.

"Murder," another one called back.

A few moments passed before a few of the men started laughing. Sawyer rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cell wall. He rubbed the blood from one of his cuts that had re-opened when the officer had thrown him to the floor.

"Why you cut up so dam bad?" one of the men across the hall asked, "Your bitch whip you or somthin'?"

Sawyer was more than willing to answer this one, "I was on Oceanic flight 815," Sawyer replied.

More laughs came from a few people. The man who has asked the questions replied, "That flight crashed. There were no survivors."

Sawyer stood up and went to the edge of his cell and called to the guard, "Hey! Turn on that T.V!" The guard stood up form his chair and walked over to the small television and turned it on to the only channel the prison got, CNN. There was a reporter standing in front of the crowd of people Sawyer had come to known.

"The survivors of Oceanic flight 815 arrived in L.A. today. 48 out of 160 lived though this tragedy. One of the survivors agreed to talk to us today. What can you tell us about your experience Dr. Shepard." The reported turned and Jack came into the view of the camera.

"Always have to be the center of attention Doc." Sawyer muttered to himself, hopping no one heard.

For the next half hour, everyone in the large room stared at the screen until Sawyer's story was proved.

"As soon as the boat landed," the reporter began as the cameras switched to a tape taken as soon as the boat docked, "JamesFord,better known the survivors as Sawyer,and Katharine Austin were arrested. They are both being contained at the L.A. center for dangerous criminals. The charges on the two have no been released as of now. We'll keep you posted. Thanks and back to you Tom."

Sawyer watched the screen as the cameras showed he and Kate sharing a passionate kiss just as they were ripped apart. He hadn't noticed it before, but Kate's eyes had tears in them when it happened.

"Who's the chick?" one of the men asked in a crude, uncaring tone.

"Sawyer just walked back to the bench in the cell, "At least I know where she is," he muttered to himself, hoping no one else would hear.

"I said who's the chick you littl' puss," the main sneered as he asked his question again.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'll like to get some sleep although this cell is worse than the sand I've been sleeping on for the past two months," Sawyer responded as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Just as he drifted off to sleep, an attorney came to the cell, "James Ford?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm your attorney. I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

Sawyer opened his eyes and stood up, "What's the point? Do you really think I have a case?" He walked to the edge of the cell and glared at the attorney.

"Yes," he replied, "They can't convict you if they don't have any evidence.

Sawyer smirked and let the guard open his cell. He followed the attorney to a conference room where they could talk in private. "So, let's hear it. What loop hole is going to get me out of here?"


	7. Tears of the Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

**Chapter 7**: Tears of the Innocent

* * *

For the first time in 2 months, Kate finally felt clean. Her attorney had picked up clean clothing and asked the guards to let her shower before her trial date. She wasn't exactly in a good mood but she was in the best mood she could be in considering the circumstances.

"All rise," the bailiff said as the judge walked into the room.

After sitting back down in her chair, her attorney leaned over and began whispering to her.

"I saw you and Mr. Sawyer on the news the other day. I pulled some strings and found out what I could. It seams as though the other side doesn't have much on him. The case is looking in his favor."

Kate could have kissed him. She didn't of course, but she could have. She thanked him politely and looked up at the prosecution. The man was going on about the gun that had Kate's prints on it. Kate didn't care. She knew it wasn't her gun.

The prosecution attorney sat down and Kate's attorney stood up and walked to the bench where a police officer was sitting.

"Do you recognize this gun?" he asked, holding up the gun for the officer and the jury to see.

"Yes," the officer replied.

"How many sets of finger prints were on this gun when you tested it?" the attorney asked.

"At least four," the officer answered, leaning too far into the microphone and causing it to squeak loudly.

"Where most of the prints that of my client?" the attorney inquired, smiling slightly as he moved closer to the officer.

"No. Most of the prints we found belonged to the man we found at the crime scene."

The prosecution continued to focus solely on the gun and Kate's attorney continued to get her out of every situation the prosecution thought up. Near the end of the trial, one of the officers who had been chasing her when she was escaping from the hospital was called to the stand.

Kate immediately got nervous. It didn't take long for the prosecution to make her case sound impossible. She was feeling like she had no hope when her attorney went up to question the witness.

"Who was first on the scene when the car crashed?" he asked.

"I was," the officer said calmly.

"What did you see in the car when you got there?"

"The man was dead and she was gone."

"What did you see just before you reached the car?"

"The woman shook the man," The officer replied.

"Anything else?" the attorney said, grinning.

The cop rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, "She kissed him."

Kate smiled. She knew what her attorney was doing. He was trying to prove that she hadn't meant to kill him and that she had loved him.

The attorney continued, "Did you notice something else? For instance, was she crying?"

"Objection!" the prosecution attorney cried.

"I apologize," Kate's attorney said softly, "I will rephrase the question. What was the emotion on Miss Austin's face?"

Again, the officer shifted uneasily, knowing he had been cornered, "She was crying."

Kate's attorneys smiled and looked at the judge, "No further questions your honor." He walked back to his seat and sat down. It was all over now. All she could do was hope the jury was on her side.

It was a full hour before the jury returned to the courtroom. They walked in, not looking at anyone. The judge asked if they had come to a unanimous decision. They said yes. He then asked them to read the verdict.

Kate's eyes filled with thick tears when she heard the verdict. Her attorney had done it. She was free to go. She couldn't help herself. She hugged her attorney hard. She knew he had done extremely well. She smiled, thanked him, and headed for the door.

She was less then two steps out when she saw him. Sawyer was being lead to the courtroom, hands cuffed behind his back. He was wearing a black suit and he had shaved. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't move. She was just so glad he was ok.

Kate started over to Sawyer just as he rose his head and their eyes met. She gave up walking and ran to him, wrapping her hands around his neck. She felt his warm breath on her neck as she held him.

"Hey there Freckles," He said softly, "Any luck?"

Kate nodded into his shoulder. She could feel it was still bandaged but it didn't seam to be hurting him so she paid no mind.

"Common, We're going to be late," came the voice of Sawyer's attorney.

Sawyer slowly pulled away from Kate, watching her as he walked away, "Don't worry Freckles, this shouldn't take too long." With a grin, he walked into the courtroom, followed by his attorney.

Kate stood there for what seamed like forever. He had seamed so confidant. She just hoped he hadn't been faking it. He attorney came up to her and led her out of the building.


	8. Lack of Evidance

Disclaimer: again, I don't own it.

Chapter 8: Lack of Evidance

* * *

Kate left the building with her attorney leading her. She wasn't sure why she was being led out or why her attorney was doing it but she followed. As soon as the door opened, she understood. A huge crowed had formed in front of the courthouse. People were yelling and holding up signs. Most of them read, "Let the survivors go!"

Kate couldn't help but smile as a huge number of reporters swarmed her and her attorney. She didn't want to talk to them though. She just wanted to make sure Sawyer was going to be ok. She let her attorney take her to his limo where two women and a man were waiting.

The door of the limousine closed and the other man began talking instantly, "Your friend, Mr. Sawyer, has a strong case. He should win. For now, we're taking you to a secluded hotel where you can wait."

"But," Kate began, remembering 10,000 fine she had been ordered to pay, "I need to get the money for the fine…"

"It's been taken care of honey," the older of the two women said as she patted Kate on the shoulder. Kate wasn't used to being treated like this. Everyone was treating her like a child. It was making her a bit uncomfortable but she couldn't say anything because these people, whoever they were, had paid for her freedom. She just nodded and sat in silence, staring out the window as the others talked about the situation.

* * *

"Is this all the evidence you have?" the judge asked, looking down at the gun on his table, "A gun with no prints and a bullet?"

"The gun is registered to a Mr. Sawyer," the prosecution replied.

"A gun is not enough to convict a man. Do you have anything else? Did the Australian government even press charges?"

The prosecution attorney hesitated. "No your honor," he said, his voice quavering.

"Then due to lack of evidence, the defendant is free to go," the judge said with a bang of his gavel.

Sawyer smirked and stood up, shaking hands with his attorney. "The Australian government didn't press charges against me?"

His attorney shook his head, "Nope. The man was already a criminal in Australia and the police hadn't been able to catch him so they didn't bother pressing charges."

Sawyer smiled and followed his attorney out of the courthouse. Just as he stepped outside, he was bombarded by reporters, journalists, and fans screaming and waving signs reading "Let the survivors go!"

A grin formed on Sawyer's face as he and the attorney made their way through the crowd to a limousine. In the 100 feet he walked from the courthouse door to the limousine, he got seven roses, four kisses on the cheek, and eight marriage proposals.

With a laugh he and his attorney got into the car and shut the door. "You become pretty popular over the past few weeks," his attorney said, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie.

"Where are we going?" Sawyer asked, his mind quickly straying off the crowd and back to Kate.

"A private room in a hotel. Your friend is already there. Her trial went well. The room you'll be in will be guarded until the commotion dies down. It's all being paid for by the airline company. They decided they owed you all an apologize," the attorney said, chuckling at bit at the last part.

* * *

Kate paced nervously. She hadn't heard from Sawyer or her attorney in over an hour. She was getting worried that Sawyer had lost his case. She picked up the phone to call her attorney for any news when someone knocked softly on the door.

Before she even set the phone down she knew who it was. Kate's eyes filled with tears as she opened the door and was engulfed in Sawyer's warm embrace, his lips pressing against hers.


End file.
